


Tricky tricks

by Tako345



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: 哭了我真的写得好爽其实这篇的剧情是看完城堡之后就搞得差不多了，但利刃出来之后才发现Ransom比我想象中坏那么多哈哈哈哈哈哈，所以真的Ransom应该是不会被Charles这些小把戏骗到的（（总之Ransom在医院醒来之后肯定会举着刀子追杀（？Charles到天涯海角（干
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Drysdale
Kudos: 18





	Tricky tricks

Tricky tricks

“或许是合同逾期了，先生。”住在地下室里的管理员Joseph对他说，“要知道，过不了多久，水和电都会停的。”

“操。”Charles烦躁了捋了下头发，“不，听着，我明明签了不止这么多，我可以一直在这儿住到他妈的感恩节。老天，你在听吗，一定有哪里不对劲，我还预付了——”

Joseph皱了皱眉，打断他，又慢吞吞地抽出一根烟点上。“我并没在说你的合同，Blackwood。”他看着Charles的眼神就像在看一个无家可归的流浪汉，“我是在说这栋房子，明白吗，是Drysdale家决定要回收这栋房子。”

“这不就意味着我们都要搬出去？”Charles不可置信地敲着管理员的桌面，但对方只是无所谓地耸耸肩膀，“我们必须做点什么，至少他们要还给我预付的租金和水电费，那可是很大一笔——操！”他转过身用力地踹了一下堆在墙角的木板，“那是我的最后一笔钱了。妈的。”

他听见身后传来一阵窸窸簌簌的响声，Joseph在一张皱巴巴的纸上写了些什么，朝他递过来。

“你可以试着去找Ransom。”管理员撇了撇嘴，露出一个狡猾的笑容，“这是那家伙的号码。”

Ransom？

“你确定？”Charles把纸条收进口袋，“你确定这有用？”

“当然了。”Joseph一边点头一边摆弄着手上那只沾满咖啡垢的马克杯，目光顺着Charles敞开的衣领慢慢滑下去。“当然有用。男孩儿。”

Charles知道Drysdale一家。

他们在波士顿有许多房产，手下的公司每年净收入都数不清根本有他妈的几个零。他只是不明白为什么他们非要收回这栋房子，也许只是他太倒霉了，偏偏赶上这个时候。操，他现在只能寄希望于一张写着号码的破纸。

“嗨！真高兴，Charles！”拨出去的电话很快就被接通了，“我终于等到你给我来电话。”

“什么——”

接电话的是个年轻男人，轻飘飘的语气听上去像是磕了一整天的大麻，兴奋得令人不快。真该死。

“呃、不…我是说、嗨！”Charles压抑着内心的怒火，“晚上好，Drysdale先生——”

“你看，世界上就是有如此凑巧的事情。”男人轻轻地笑了一下，说话时每个尾音都是上扬的，“我正好就要经过Columbus大街…”

Charles下意识地朝窗外看去。从管理员那儿回来以后他准备开几瓶冰镇啤酒来喝，百叶窗紧闭着，但是外面有类似于车灯的两束灯光照过来，紧接着有人按了按喇叭。

“我猜我已经到了。”电话里那个轻飘飘的声音对他说，“下来吧。”

穿着白毛衣的年轻男人正倚在一辆宝马的车盖上。

Charles不明白这人为什么在晚上还要戴墨镜，但是，好吧，这他妈的不重要。

“Drysdale。”Charles咬了咬牙走过去。管他呢，他现在需要的是钱。**他妈的钱。**“我从Joseph那儿拿来了合同，请你看清楚，这里写着直到11月——”

“…嘿、嘿。”Ransom把墨镜摘掉，露出一对漂亮又危险的蓝眼睛，“相信我，我只是想帮助你度过难关。”他接过Charles手里的合同扔到旁边，然后拿出一本支票簿。“我的老爸老妈，你知道，人到了他们那个年纪，就总是会把面子放在首位。”他把其中一张支票撕下来，在空中晃了两下才塞到Charles的手上，“简单来说，他们最近遇到了某些严重的财政危机，却又不肯直接开口向外公要钱。”

“Harlan？”Charles盯着这张数额巨大的支票，他以为自己是在做梦，但是见鬼，他的心脏快从喉咙里跳出来了。“这他妈，为什么付款人写着——谁他妈是Harlan Thrombey？”

“总之，它现在归你了。”Ransom挑了挑眉，“过几天这栋房子也会是你的。”他拍拍Charles的肩膀，心满意足地绕到另一边拉开车门。“剩下的那些钱，你自己看着办。”

Charles毫不怀疑自己遇到了一伙彻头彻尾的疯子。

但这不会阻止他用剩余的钱去买金表和敞篷车。

妈的。没有什么事情会比享乐更重要了。

* * *

Ransom在一个星期后回了趟乡下Harlan的那栋老宅。他走出车子的时候正好遇见了Richard和Linda，从他们脸上的笑容就能猜到有人把Columbus大街上的那栋房子买走了。

啊哈。

“亲爱的，我没想到有人愿意给出那么慷慨的价格。”Richard特意放大了音量，好让站在门口吸烟的Walt听见。“在我眼里，那栋房子根本不值那么多钱，对不对？”

“拜托，Richard。”Linda也朝她的弟弟挥了挥手，“我们应该感谢Blackwood先生，如此慷慨、如此善良，这样年轻有为的男孩已经不多见了，你说呢？”

“当然。有机会我们应该邀请他来做客才是。”

Ransom笑嘻嘻地跟在他们后面——当然了，他就知道Charles一定能做好的，毕竟他是那么、那么得甜蜜，用那样一张漂亮的脸蛋当然能够骗过所有人。

“Ransom，宝贝。”Linda在进门后转过身，“听说Charles Blackwood是你在俱乐部认识的朋友？”

“嗯哼。”他脸上的笑容更大了。

“有时间一定带他来这儿，好吗？”Linda很是宠爱地捏捏自家儿子的手臂，“你应该多交些这样的朋友。”

于是这天下午Ransom先去了趟剧院。

他很讨厌陪Linda的那些所谓合作伙伴一起参加这类无聊的社交活动，但好在今天他的心情还算不错。晚饭他去了剧院附近一家高级餐厅，打包了几样精致的甜点，开车前往Columbus大街的时候还哼着唱词里那句‘噢我的爱人，今夜你是否也在灯下等待着我。’

然而为他开门的却是一个有着棕色卷发的女孩儿。

“…嘿…你好？——”

“Constance！”

听见Charles的声音从客厅那头传过来，Ransom狠狠地皱紧了眉毛。

“Constance？外面是谁？”Charles继续在客厅里大喊着，“我们有客人来了吗？”

“是的，Charles。”女孩儿有些惊慌地眨了眨那对灰绿色的大眼睛，表情局促地看向Ransom。“抱歉，先生，我去叫Charles过来。”

Ransom没意识到自己攥紧了拳头。Constance？这女的是他妈谁？才一个星期Charles就敢把陌生人接到这栋屋子里？

“嗨，Ransom。”片刻后Charles微笑着走到他面前，Ransom很快注意到他手上戴着一块十分昂贵的金表，头发也用发胶抹得整整齐齐，“这是我的两个表妹，Constance，”他朝棕发女孩笑了笑，又指着另一个更瘦小的女孩，“和Mary Catherine。”

Ransom面色阴沉地朝她们点了点头。

“她们之前一直都住乡下的老房子——她们父亲的房子，但我想这对年轻的姑娘们并不好，她们更应该多出来走走。”Charles一边说一边命令Constance为两人倒茶，年纪小一些的Merricat躲在阴影处，目光阴恻恻的。“但要说服她们来这儿还真是不容易，看看这些漂亮的家具和摆饰。”

Ransom望向墙边的大橱柜，里面堆满了泛着金属光泽的刀叉，还有纹饰精美的餐盘，Charles随手拿起一把银制的刀子，在空中挥了挥，“把它们都好好搬来可并不是几辆卡车就能解决的。”

“看来你过得很是不错。”Ransom冷冷地笑了一下，“我原本还为你带了点心。”

“我刚刚吃过Connie为我做的姜饼。”Charles亲昵地搂着身旁棕发女孩儿的肩，弯起的嘴角像是能流出蜜糖。“所以，谢谢了，Ransom。”

之后的一个月Ransom都再没去过Columbus大街。

当然Linda也再没提起过那位慷慨、善良的Blackwood先生。

好在去找一个新的玩伴对于Ransom来说并不算什么难事，只需要足够的钱，和几个假意的微笑——妈的。他本以为Charles也会上当。

* * *

直到10月末Ransom才又见到了Blackwood一家，但当时Charles并不在。

“Constance，我们究竟什么时候才能离开这儿？”Mary Catherine推着她们叔叔Julian的轮椅，走着走着却突然停在了路中央。看样子他们三人是一起出来采买食物。

“Merricat。”Constance叹了一口气，“Charles说我们想住多久都可以，我花了那么长时间才有勇气从那个家走出来。”她给了妹妹一个短暂的拥抱，“就算是为了我…再忍忍，好吗？”

“Constance！——”Julian听罢十分愤恨地挥了挥手里的拐杖，“Charles那臭小子根本只是看上了我们的钱！”

“天啊，Julian叔叔。”Constance紧张地比了个手势，“别说了…”

* * *

“Charles！”

Ransom把车子停在路边，他看见男人正站在房前的花园里，手里握着一把铁锹。

“嘿，Ransom。”Charles在阳光下露出一个甜美的笑容，“好久不见。”

“日子真是越过越好了，对么？”Ransom上下打量着他：蜜色的肌肤，袖子挽到手臂，因为劳作而显得红润可爱的脸庞，“这些花都是Constance种的？”

“没错。”Charles拍掉衣服上的尘土，“Constance喜欢花儿，所以我每天都会帮助她打理。”

Ransom从车子里走下来，倚在花园外的栏杆上。“教教我？”

“当然。”Charles语气轻快地答应，在花丛中弯下腰来，“首先，不能把种子埋得太深，像这样，只需要两根手指——”

“怎么了？”

“操！真他妈见鬼，Mary这个疯子。”Charles的表情一下子变了，他低声咒骂了几句，Ransom瞥见他从泥土里挖出一只脏兮兮的金表。“Constance！Constance！？”

听见喊声，棕发女孩儿从屋子里惊慌地跑出来。

“Merricat竟然把我的手表埋在了这儿！”Charles大声控诉，“我还以为——操，我还以为**是我自己**把这该死的手表弄丢了！”

“哇哦，”Ransom几乎无法压抑自己嘴角的笑容。“看样子你遇到了一点儿小麻烦…”

Charles没有搭理他，只是气呼呼地瞪着躲在Constance身后一脸嫌恶的Mary。

“真可惜，那我们只能改天再见面了。”

Ransom微笑着、自顾自地说。在离开前丢给Mary一个挑衅的眼神。

* * *

Charles是被一股浓烈的烧焦气味熏醒的。

着火了。

房间里布满浓烟，他打开门，被走廊里耀眼的火光吓得无法动弹。

“…Constance？”

操，现在是凌晨两点，为什么会着火。操。妈的。一定又是Mary那个婊子干的好事。

他一早就知道这个表妹并不像Constance那样温驯，他讨厌Mary，Mary也讨厌他，可不同点在于Mary那小丫头根本就他妈的疯了——她埋了他的手表，偷偷跑进他的房间扯掉他衬衫上的纽扣，她还拿玻璃刮坏他新买的车，在用餐时面无表情地背诵鹅膏油里的三种毒物。他受够了，如果不是她们带来了一个装满金币的保险箱——操。他早就受够了。

“Constance！”

他返回浴室打湿了一条毛巾，捂住鼻子跑下楼。所有家具都在大火中燃烧，橱柜倒了，Constance和Mary躲在餐桌下面。

“走，快走！”他把两个女孩儿拉起来，“你们报警了吗？”

“没有——”Constance试图挣脱他的手掌，“Julian叔叔还在上面！”

“火太大了！”Charles把两人拖出去，“他的门也是反锁的！”

他们跌跌撞撞地跑到门外，明明没有人报警，消防和救护车却都相继停到了路边，医护人员冲上来给女孩们裹上厚厚的毯子。

“操。操。”Charles想冲回去拿三楼房间里的保险箱，却被一个人拉住了手腕。

“…Ransom？…见鬼，你怎么——”

蓝眼睛男人十分担忧地看着他，一边说话一边把眉毛皱得很深，“我刚从附近的俱乐部里出来，听到了警笛。”他脱下大衣给Charles披上，关切的眼神扫过他的身子。“嘿，你没事吧、嗯？哪里疼吗，有没有受伤？”

“天啊，Ransom。”大衣里还残留着男人身上的温度。Charles这才发觉自己被吓坏了，他急促地喘息着，感到Ransom紧紧地抱着他，另一只手伸进他乱糟糟的头发很温柔地抚摸，“谢谢你……天啊，我没事。”

“我猜他们会把Constance和Mary送去医院。”Ransom指了指身后的救护车。“你要跟着一块儿去吗，还是……”

Charles顺着他所指的方向看过去。Ransom自己的车子就停在救护车的后面，不是之前的老古董宝马，而是另一辆崭新的红色跑车。

“或者…我是否能在你家先借住一晚？”Charles于是抬起头对Ransom很甜蜜地微笑起来。“我想我真的被吓坏了。”

“嘘，小声点，宝贝，这里隔音很差。”

Ransom把他带回了他外公Harlan的那栋老房子。

接近凌晨三点，屋里所有人都在熟睡。Charles也不清楚事情是如何发展到这一步的，一开始他们只是坐在壁炉前面沉默地取暖，然后Ransom把他搂了过去，亲吻他的头发，手指钻进他的衬衫里面。

“宝贝，帮我拆一下保险套。”

他被Ransom吻着推进浴室，裤子被拽下，Ransom的手指伸进他的屁股。

“操…”

Ransom正把老二一点点地放进来。

他已经很久没和男性做过，但两人的身体意外得很是契合，或许是因为Ransom把前戏做得很足，几乎让他失去耐心。他趴在浴室冰冷光滑的墙面上，双腿分开，Ransom的老二在他柔软的后穴里慢慢挺动，他的屁股被填得满满的。

“…感觉怎样？”

“…嗯…Ransom…”他小声哼哼着，“…很舒服。”

Ransom温暖的身子贴上他的后背，他的脸被捧了过去，男人细细地吻着他，舔弄他红肿湿润的嘴，两只手在他的胸脯上揉捏。

按照常理，刚经历过一场可怕火灾的他不该和人做爱，他的心脏依然在飞快地跳动，但Ransom身上的味道很好，他的动作也是那么温柔，这一切都令他感到安心。

Ransom的手又来到他勃起的老二上，他愉快地在男人的怀抱里呻吟着，很快就射了。

“你之后打算怎么办？”

结束后他们一同洗了澡，Ransom递给他烟，Charles知道那是大麻。

“明天我得回去取点东西。”Charles闭上眼吸了一大口，觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，一种巨大的满足填满了他的全身，“也许还有些幸存的衣物。”

“衣服和饰品我都会给你买。”Ransom宠溺地笑着，揉乱他的头发，凑过去吻他的嘴，“快睡吧。”

* * *

第二天早晨，Ransom意识到把Charles带回老家实在是个很错误的决定。

没人察觉他们昨天夜里曾在浴室和壁炉前做爱，但Linda执意要让Charles多住几天。“真是个可怜的孩子。”Linda捧着Charles的脸颊说，“如果需要帮助，一定告诉我们。”

他们最终还是赶在午饭前顺利离开了。

Ransom载着Charles回到Columbus大街，看到整栋房子都被烧成了焦黑色。

“我很抱歉…”Ransom安慰地捏了捏Charles的手，“你还想进去看看吗？”

“嗯。”Charles疲惫地点点头，推开车门，“你知道，Mary还在花园里埋了别的值钱玩意儿，像是他父亲的怀表、镶了绿宝石的烟斗…”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我很快就回来。”

Ransom看着他的背影消失在茂盛的花丛中。

“妈的！一群疯子——”

Charles并没在花园里找到怀表和烟斗，却挖出了一只破旧的铁盒，里面有许多亮闪闪的银币、他衬衫上消失的纽扣，以及，“操！她竟然敢把这片玻璃**收藏**起来，Mary那个疯子，她就是用这片该死的玻璃刮坏了我的车！这算什么？他妈的战利品？——”

“好啦，宝贝。”Ransom只好用自己的嘴唇去堵住Charles喋喋不休的嘴巴，“我昨晚不是说过了？你想要的我都会给你买。”

Charles这才像是消了气，他把银币收进口袋，其余的全丢到了路边的垃圾桶。“Ransom，天啊。”他嘟囔着，“没有你我都不知道该怎么办才好。”

“嗯哼…你看——前些天我恰好去定制了一件羊绒夹克。”Ransom继续吻他，另一只手拿出钥匙开了门，他昨晚离开家的时候没来得及收拾屋子，但他猜Charles大概不会介意，“现在想想，你穿上的话大约也会很合适。”

Charles在他怀里软软地叫唤着，脸上很快浮起两团漂亮的粉红。昨夜Ransom的大衣还穿在他身上，虽然两人的身高差不多，但Charles更瘦些，Ransom很轻松地就把那段窄腰完全揽住。

他们倒进客厅的沙发，Charles把大衣脱下来，他裸露的肌肤上还有Ransom昨夜留下的痕迹。

“你的耳朵特别敏感，你自己知道吗？”

Ransom依次吻过他的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇，咬他颈侧的软肉，又去舔弄他的耳垂。

“天…Ransom…”

Charles连胸膛都弥漫着动情的潮红，他蜷起脚趾，像小动物一般断断续续地呻吟，两只手搭在Ransom的肩上，却没有丝毫推拒的意思。Ransom恶作剧地在他耳后缓缓吹气，“Charles，宝贝…”他用尖牙蹂躏着嘴唇间的那块柔软的耳肉，直到Charles受不了似的开始小声哭叫。

“嘿、嘿，没事了。”

Ransom微笑着吻他因为委屈而扁下去的嘴，“我可不想弄哭你，蜜糖。”

“Ransom…”Charles替他脱去外套和毛衣，双手环住他的脖子，湿润的长睫毛在他眼前一闪一闪，“我们去你的卧室做吧。”

Ransom还从未对一个人如此言听计从，或许是因为Charles笑起来的模样实在甜蜜可爱，他觉得脑袋幸福得发晕，从此Charles只会呆在他一个人身边了，他会给他买最好看的衣服、最贵的手表、最新的车，只要是Charles想要的，他都给。

“他确定润滑油和保险套是在这个抽屉里？”

Charles已经把全身的衣服都脱去，饱满圆润的屁股和漂亮的长腿占据了Ransom的全部视野，他敷衍地哼了一声，满心只想着一会儿要怎么将他的蜜糖好好操开。

“天啊Ransom，我没想到你还喜欢这个——”Charles从他的抽屉里找出了一对黑色的皮手套和两副缀着蕾丝的手铐，他把手铐放在阳光下细细地看着，瞳孔扩大了许多。“…我想试试，Ransom，可以吗？”

“当然，宝贝。”他放松身体靠在床头，看着咬紧嘴唇的Charles满脸通红地爬上来，他的脖子和锁骨上都是自己留下的吻痕，但这还不够，他还应该买一只项圈，“宝贝，到这儿来，让我为你戴上——”他眯起眼喃喃着，却突然听见‘咔哒’一声，被拷住的是他自己。“Charles？”他下意识地想挣脱，但对方已经把他的脚踝也一并锁住，“等等，你在干什么？”

“嘘。”Charles露出一个无辜的笑容，慢慢爬到他身上，低下头亲吻他的嘴唇和鼻子，绿眼睛张得大大的，“只是想让你舒服，这样也不可以吗？…”

Charles的呼吸很热，而Ransom觉得自己手脚发软，哪里都使不上劲，紧接着，他感到自己的皮带被松开，Charles的手指一点点勾开他的内裤。

“操——”

他的阴茎被包裹进湿热的口腔里面，Charles在吸他，用那饥渴的嘴吸他的老二，他吞得很深，像是生来就擅长这个，知道如何被操，他的勃起在Charles的脸颊顶出一个形状，他能听见自己的龟头操进Charles喉咙里发出的水声。妈的。多么甜蜜的宝贝。

“上帝，这真是——”

他爽得快要翻白眼，错觉天花板都开始旋转，可Charles却在他高潮前停止了动作。

“听见了吗，Ransom？好像有人在按门铃。”Charles从他硬挺的老二上爬起身，眼神亮亮的，“一定是那件羊绒夹克，对吧！”

他张了张嘴，但Charles已经兴奋地跑出去了，Ransom看见他在开门前匆匆穿上了扔在客厅的大衣，但两条长腿几乎全露在外面。妈的。他笑了笑。真他妈淫荡。

“好看吗，Ransom？”Charles回到卧室的时候已经穿好了全套衣服，当然还有那件崭新的羊绒夹克，“看来你是对的，它的确很合适。”

“宝贝。”Ransom有些无奈撇了撇嘴，“我想你还有些事情没有完成，我等你等得简直快要睡着…...”

“天啊，看样子你真是累坏了。”Charles走过来揉了揉他的头发，“但我突然想起来有几件重要的事必须告诉你——”他从口袋里拿出一只白色信封和一个装着透明液体的小药罐，“其实上午回Columbus大街也并不是一无所获，我在Mary的铁盒子里找到了这些。”

Ransom的心脏猛地跳了一下，他想将那只信封夺过来，但双手双脚都被拷住，大腿也使不上力气。

Charles打开那封已被拆过的信，里面只有一张白纸，上面写着，_**烧掉这栋房子，你和****Constance****就可以回家。**_

“听着，Charles——”

“你去过威尼斯吗，Ransom？”

“我…什么？”

“有时候我在那儿的石头路面上走着，会听见自己的脚步传来的回声。”Charles的手指慢慢划过他的下颌线，最后停在一个能触到脉搏的地方，“那感觉——就好像有什么人在背后偷偷跟着你一样。”

Ransom此刻已经看不清Charles的面容了，他仿佛要从这柔软的床上一直陷下去，而没有人会拉住他。

“我也并不是太讨厌Mary，虽然她是个彻头彻尾的疯子，但她知道Constance花园里的每一种植物都有什么作用。”他轻轻晃了晃手中的药瓶，“再告诉你一个秘密怎么样？我的乳头其实比耳朵更敏感一些。”

说完这些话，标志性的甜蜜微笑彻底从Charles脸上消失了，“我不会害死你，Drysdale。但假如半小时内救护车没赶来…”他在Ransom的手机上拨出了急救的电话，开启免提，“所以你知道该怎么办，对不对？”

* * *

离开Ransom的住处之前，Charles拿走了那辆红色跑车的钥匙。

“嗨，Constance！

很抱歉我没能把保险箱救出来、也没救出Julian叔叔……什么？你说那些金币只是一部分？

…是的，当然了，你们现在想回家去吗？

好，放心。

我马上就到。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 哭了我真的写得好爽  
其实这篇的剧情是看完城堡之后就搞得差不多了，但利刃出来之后才发现Ransom比我想象中坏那么多哈哈哈哈哈哈，所以真的Ransom应该是不会被Charles这些小把戏骗到的（（  
总之Ransom在医院醒来之后肯定会举着刀子追杀（？Charles到天涯海角（干


End file.
